wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Adventure
Sakura Adventure '''is a Fan-Fiction written by Eagle flame369. Credit goes to Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD for the title. The fanon is about the adventure of Minty Sakura after she moves from the Sugar Rush Japan. Characters '''Protagonists *Minty Sakura (will be referred to by her last name to avoid confusion between her and Minty Zaki) *Minty Zaki *Torvald Batterbutter *Sticky Wipplesnit Deuteragonists *Vanellope von Schweetz *Swizzle Malarkey *Gloyd Orangeboar *Crunch Brownsugar *Rosie Brownsugar *Twister von Schweetz (credit goes to Wreck-ItEve105 for the character) *Melody von Schweetz (credit goes to Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD) *Pepster von Schweetz (credit goes to Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Antagonists *??? (Identity will be revealed soon) *Gloster (Credit goes to Wreck-ItEve105) Others *Wreck-it Ralph *Fix-it Felix Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun *Any racer who isn't a protagonist or deuteragonist (Credit goes to Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD for Tiffany Muttonfudge, Rochelle Fluggerbutter, and Flamecake) The Story Chapter 1 It was a nice day in Sugar Rush. Crunch was sitting on a jawbreaker in Candy Cane Forest, playing his recorder, when Minty ran towards him "Crunch, something good is happening!" said Minty. Crunch stopped playing his recorder and gave Minty an inquisitive look. "What is it?" asked Crunch "My Japanese cousin, Minty Sakura, is moving from Japan!" said Minty with an excited look on her face. "See you later, me, Torvald and Sticky are going to welcome her to our country!" (Meanwhile, in Japan) Minty Sakura was sitting, waiting in the airport for her plane to arrive. She went to show her passport. "Show your passport" said the guard. "I have it right here" said Sakura as she got out her passport to show to the guard. "Ok. You may go to the plane now" said the guard. Sakura went to the plane and hopped on it. After everyone got on, the plane took off. (Meanwhile, in America) The racers were ready to greet Sakura when she arrived. Out of all of them, Minty was the most excited along with her sisters, Torvald and Sticky. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! This is gonna be SO good!" said Minty as thew were waiting. "You've said that a hundred times now" said Torvald, obviously bored. "I can't help being excited, though!" replied Sticky. (Back with Sakura) Sakura was sitting in a seat, all alone. She had went alone. She went because she loved her three cousins, and she wanted to meet their friends. She got out her 3DS, and started playing Pokémon X. A she caught a Snivy, she started to feel less bored. "It'll be fine when you get there." ''she thought to herself.'' (One plane ride later) The plane finally arrived at the airport. Everyone, including Sakura, went out of the airport after getting their bags. "So let's see here... Minty's house should be at 24 Strawberry Lane," said Sakura to herself as she walked down the street. "I hope they're ready for me arriving." Sakura arrived at Minty's house and knocked on the door. She heard Torvald saying "Come in!" so she went in. When she went in, Minty, Torvald, and Sticky shouted "Welcome!" Sakura was a bit shocked, bit she was used to it "Hi!" she said to her cousins. "Come on, I'll show you your room!" said Torvald. "Ok" said Sakura. They went upstairs and Torvald showed Sakura her room. "I know it's not much, but you can get furniture for it later" said Torvald. The room only had a bed and a wardrobe in it "Ok, thanks" said Sakura. "We were going to get ready for bed" replied Torvald. "Ok, goodnight" said Sakura as Torvald left her room. Sakura put her extra clothes in her wardrobe, changed into her pyjamas, and put her shoes at her bedroom door. Sakura then got into bed. "Everything is going to be good..." ''Sakura thought to herself and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did Sakura know that from a Candy Cane tree nearby, a shadowy figure was watching her. It jumped down the tree and scurried away. '''Chapter 2' Sakura woke up. It was a lovely day. The first thing Sakura did was get out of bed. She put on her slippers and went down stairs, where Sticky was frying some eggs. "Morning Sakura, hope you're hungry" said Sticky as Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning" said Sakura. The next thing she heard was the sound of a recorder. Sakura went to the window, and saw a boy with wavy black hair sitting on a jawbreaker playing the recorder "Who is that? asked Sakura. "Oh, that's Crunch Brownsugar" replied Sticky from the kitchen. Torvald, wearing her clothes, then bolted down the stairs "I've got to go, bye guys!" said Torvald as she bolted out the door. "She's on the roster, isn't she" asked Sakura. "Yep" Minty said as she walked downstairs. "Breakfast is served" said Sticky as she put the breakfast on the table. "Is that Egg, Sausage, and Bacon?" asked Minty. "Yep" replied Sticky. "AWESOME!" exclaimed Minty as she started eating like a pig. Sakura had a disgusted look on her face, which Sticky noticed. "She just does that some-" said Sticky, but she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing "I'll get that" said Sakura as she opened the door. Standing outside the door was a girl with a brown hoodie, reddish-brown hair with pieces of candy in it, and mismatched brown leggings. Overall, she looked like a recolour of Vanellope von Schweetz, the president of the Sugar Rush America who Sakura had seen in pictures. "Hi there! You're Minty Zaki's Japanese cousin, aren't you?" said the girl. "Yes" said Sakura. "What's your name?" asked the girl. "Minty Sakura, but everyone calls me Sakura" said Sakura. "I'm Twister von Schweetz, president Vanellope von Schweetz's younger sister" said Twister. "I've got to go, Vanellope's on the roster, me and my sisters Melody von Schweetz and Pepster von Schweetz are going to watch her race" said Twister "Bye" said Sakura as Twisted walked away. Minty had finished her food, and turned to Sakura "Yeah, that was Twister von Schweetz"said Minty. "Tonight, we're going to introduce you to our friends" said Sticky. -Scene Transition- Twister and Pepster found Melody out near Diet Cola Mountain. Twister and Pepster then stopped their karts, and Pepster skipped over to Melody. "C'mon, Melody" said Pepster. "Why?" asked Melody "We're going to watch Vanellope race!" exclaimed Pepster. "But Vanellope keeps trying to tell me to be a royal! I want to be a rebel!" said Melody. "But she's your sister" said Pepster "Ok, I'll go" said Melody. The three drove to the race. '' This chapter will be finished, soon...'' Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Eagle flame369's fan stuff